Eternity
by BlushingBarbie
Summary: Grandpa Rome comes to visit, and Antonio is once again left to erase the tears.


Eternity

The joy he felt couldn't be put into proper words. His grandson was finally in his arms, struggling and kicking, but still in his embrace. This is what he had always wanted, to hold and cradle his feisty Lovino. So why was the boy trying to escape? Rome frowned and tightened his hold around Lovino's waist. "Grandson, what is the matter?" he asked, ruffling the brunette's locks. The only answer he got back was small fingers trying to pry open his arms. "Lovino, calm down." he said, attempting to the cuddle his grandson.

"Let go of me. I hate you!" The angry voice of Lovino spat back at him.

Rome gasped and strengthened his hold around the lithe waist, only agitating Lovino further. For a whole entire minute he watched Lovino struggling against him. He didn't understand. Why was his grandson so angry at him? "Now you don't really mean that. Say you don't, please?" he asked, resting his chin atop his grandson's shoulder.

"I meant every single word of it, and I'll even say it again. I hate you, grandfather!" Rome felt a pang at his heart. The words coming out of his grandson's mouth were unbelievable. How could Lovino say such things? "Why are you even here? Just go and cuddle Veneziano!"

"I came here to see you. I want to cuddle you and to hold you, because you're my grandson. Why is that so hard to understand?" Rome asked, his grip loosening, but not enough for his grandson to escape and run away.

XOXO

Lovino mentally screamed inside, and struggled even more. He was bubbling with rage and pain, but his grandfather never understood why or even tried to understand. All his life, he had been pushed aside and left behind by his grandfather. He never felt loved or cared for, and nothing could ever compensate for his childhood feelings of abandonment and neglect. And after all those tears and times of loneliness, Lovino realized he no longer needed his grandfather's love; he never had to begin with, so there was no need for it now. He had survived without it and turned out just fine in his opinion. "Let. Go. Of. Me." he said, angrily fixating his eyes on the stairs.

"What have I done to you, Lovino?" Rome asked, burying his face into his grandson's shoulder. "Why do you hate me so much?"

"Are you blind?" Lovino said, raising his voice. "How can you not see the favoritism you played between Veneziano and me? And then you come here asking me why I hate you, is not clear enough already? Just leave me alone, grandfather. I don't want anything to do with you."

Rome gasped and lifted his head up. _Favoritism!_ "Lovino, what on Earth are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me! You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since Veneziano and I were little, you always took him away with you and left me behind, alone and in the dark," Lovino screamed, craving for someone that wasn't really far away from him. "Do you know how many times I cried? I was miserable, and most of all scared."

"Lovino, I…" Rome was cut off.

"Stop! I want nothing from you. Just leave me alone and go back to Veneziano," Tears were now falling down his cheeks. All the years of hurt and anger was slowly fading away, and leaving behind emptiness. He at one point wanted his grandfather in his life, but after the truth and years of pain, he loathed his grandfather and wanted nothing more to do with him.

Rome sighed and realized his mistake. He didn't know what to say that could ever make his grandson love him again, but he wasn't going to give up. "Please don't say that, grandson. I love you so much," Rome said, noticing where Lovino's eyes were fixated at, towards the stairs.

"Let go of me! Antonio!" Lovino screamed, his voice ringing throughout the mansion.

XOXO

Antonio sat up from his chair and walked down the hallway. What could be going on downstairs? He had only left Lovino and Grandpa Rome alone for a few minutes, so the two could have some time alone to catch up, but deep down he had a feeling that it wouldn't really work out. Antonio knew about Lovino's childhood issues, and he had tried the best he could do to fix them when Lovino was little. Frankly, he didn't believe his attempts to cheer up Lovino would actually work, but it did and he was really glad. And he got more than feisty little lover at his side, but a happy one at that.

"What is going on down here?" Antonio asked, walking downstairs, but stumbling back slightly while catching Lovino safely in his arms. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Rome stood up from the sofa and stared at his grandson lovingly wrapped in Antonio's arms. He had always suspected from the start that love would blossom between the two, and he was glad that it did. The Spaniard knew how to make Lovino happy and heal the pain away within his grandson. Knowing Lovino was in the right hands and safe, Rome decided it was best to leave, but he was going visit again and try to earn his grandson's forgiveness. "Grandpa loves you, Lovino," Rome said, laying a kiss down on his grandson's head before disappearing.

Antonio sighed and lifted Lovino's chin up. "Don't cry, sweetie. Everything is going to be alright." he said, picking up Lovino into his arms and carrying him away.

* * *

" _SpaMano is one of my OTP's too. Tell me what you think."_


End file.
